Des rubis et des diamants
by Aliocha
Summary: Franky a une guitare, Robin a une voix douce. Au lieu d'un banquet tapageur, ce soir les Mugiwara vont se détendre au rythme d'une musique mélancolique. Traduction de "Rubies and diamonds" de Seis Fleur.


**Titre :** Des rubis et des diamants

**Personnages :** les Mugiwara

**Genre :** Traduction, General, Fluff Nami/Sanji, Zoro/Robin

**Résumé :** Franky a une guitare, Robin a une voix douce. Au lieu d'un banquet tapageur, ce soir les Mugiwara vont se détendre au rythme d'une musique mélancolique.

**Crédits :** One Piece est la propriété de son auteur, Eiichiro Oda.

Voici ma deuxième traduction, toujours faite à partir d'un texte de Seis Fleur, dont le titre original est_ Rubies and diamonds_.

Elle s'est elle-même inspirée de la chanson _Terukir Di Bintang_ de Yuna, dont j'ai également traduit les paroles après qu'elle les a elle-même traduits du malaisien. Ma traduction des paroles n'est pas 100% fidèle mais je préférais garder les rimes. ^^

Comme l'auteur, je vous invite à l'écouter en boucle pendant la lecture (vous la trouverez facilement sur You Tube).

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Des rubis et des diamants**_

_**.**_

Les pirates du Chapeau de paille aimaient l'aventure, mais ils aimaient aussi voguer par une nuit paisible comme celle-ci. Ce n'était plus exactement la même chose de naviguer maintenant que le Vogue Merry avait eu des funérailles semblables à celles des vikings et que le Thousand Sunny était né peu de temps après. Mais l'odeur du bois neuf, des nouveaux meubles, et en particulier du gazon du pont conçu par Franky pour s'assortir aux orangers de Nami, parfumait très agréablement l'air, comme la renaissance de quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient exprimer. Les pirates s'étaient vite adaptés au Sunny, sauf Usopp, qui pleurait leur vieux bateau bien-aimé en silence.

Maintenant, ils avaient un nouvel ami, un nouveau nakama, un charpentier – le cyborg Franky – qui avait juré de prendre soin du bateau et de s'assurer que le Sunny remplisse la tâche pour laquelle il avait été construit : porter les pirates du Chapeau de paille jusqu'au bout de Grand Line.

« Prépare-toi à tout, Franky », dit Sanji, en s'asseyant sur la pelouse verdoyante avec Robin, Franky et Chopper – qui était étendu face au ciel, gazouillant que la pelouse était aussi confortable que les nuages de Skypeia. « L'aventure avec ces gus, c'est souvent extrême. »

« Bah, on est sur Grand Line après tout », répondit Franky.

Robin sourit, abaissant son livre. « Heureusement qu'on t'a rencontré après Skypeia. Si tu avais été foudroyé par Ener, soit tu aurais grillé de l'intérieur à cause de ton corps en métal, soit au contraire cela t'aurait rechargé à bloc. »

Chopper haussa les sourcils. « Bonne question, tiens ! »

Au milieu de la conversation – et des ronflements presque inaudibles de Zoro –, ils entendirent leur capitaine chanter quelque chose sur des îles et des idiots, accompagnant sa voix de mélodies de son cru. Personne ne reconnut l'air, c'était une chanson que Luffy avait inventée pendant qu'il marchait seul dans les bois d'Upper Yard. Il apparut sur le pont, une guitare sous le bras… Et se mit à gratter des notes au hasard, car évidemment il ne savait pas jouer d'instruments de musique.

Nami s'esclaffa. « D'où tu sors cette guitare ? »

« Oi, oi, c'est la mienne », lança Franky, lui retirant l'instrument des mains.

« T'es aussi musicien ? Trop cool ! Trop cool ! », jubila Luffy. Il avait toujours voulu un musicien à bord.

Nami continuait de rire. « Joue-nous un air, Franky », l'enjoignit Sanji, assis à côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux orange.

Les premières notes que Franky gratta réveillèrent Zoro. Celui-ci frotta ses yeux endormis et rampa lentement vers les autres, assis en cercle sur le pont. Usopp sembla retrouver le moral et commença à s'agiter également. Franky jouait une mélodie joyeuse. Il remarqua que Robin souriait, comme si elle guettait la suite.

« Tu connais cette chanson, Robin ? »

Elle acquiesça. « C'est une belle chanson. »

« Je joue, tu chantes. Okay, Nico Robin ? »

Robin parut un peu embarrassée par la requête. « Je n'ai pas une très jolie voix ! »

« Allez Robin, s'il te plait ! », supplia Chopper, et Franky commença à jouer, attendant que Robin joigne les paroles à la mélodie.

_Jika engkau minta intan permata, tak mungkin ku mampu_  
>(Si tu demandes des rubis et des diamants, je ne pense pas pouvoir te les offrir)<p>

_Tapi sayang, kan ku capai bintang dari langit untukmu_  
>(Mais chéri, j'irai décrocher les étoiles de la nuit rien que pour ton sourire)<p>

Luffy étreignit ses genoux dans ses bras, appréciant la modeste performance de Franky et Robin. Robin avait vraiment une voix apaisante, et la chanson elle-même dégageait une grande douceur.

_Jika kau minta satu dunia, akan aku coba_

(Si tu me demandes le monde entier, je ferai de mon mieux pour essayer)

_Ku hanya mampu jadi milikmu pastikan kau bahagia_

(Je peux seulement te promettre d'être tienne, te rendre heureux pour l'éternité)

Sanji sauta sur ses pieds, offrant son bras à Nami comme un gentleman pour l'inviter à danser. En temps normal, Nami aurait décliné, mais par une nuit si calme et détendue, nimbée d'une musique jazzy et acoustique… « Pourquoi pas ? », dit-elle finalement.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de se sentir excité. Il attira sa taille vers lui, la tenant avec la délicatesse de celui qui manipule une œuvre d'art coûteuse et fragile. La Nami ordinaire, au caractère bien trempé et à l'amour inconditionnel pour l'argent, était belle, mais la jeune fille avec laquelle Sanji dansait à ce moment précis, la Nami gaie qui ne se souciait plus des péripéties, de la navigation et de presque toute autre chose sérieuse, semblait bien plus gracieuse sous le clair de lune.

« Sanji-kun, serais-tu en train de rougir ? », demanda Nami assez fort, pour le taquiner. Il sursauta, essayant de cacher son visage à ses autres nakama qui se moquèrent de ce Sanji tout gêné, tout en écoutant les sérénades de Robin.

_Hati ini bukan milikku lagi_

(Ce cœur ne m'appartient plus)

_Seribu tahun pun akan ku nantikan kamu_  
>(Que cela prenne des années, je serai toujours là, attendant ta venue)<p>

Robin se tourna et lança un regard à Zoro qui était assis à côté d'elle. Celui-ci détourna la tête, croisant les bras et fermant les yeux, comme s'il s'en fichait. « Tcheh », fit-il, assez fort pour n'être entendu que de Robin – et Chopper, dont les yeux brillaient d'émerveillement à l'écoute du refrain suave. « N'y compte pas, je ne suis pas le genre à danser. »

Robin rit légèrement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Zoro interpréterait mal son regard. Elle était simplement en train de l'observer, sans essayer de lui envoyer un quelconque message. Que Zoro puisse penser qu'elle demandait de façon dissimulée une danse avec lui, l'amusa. _Peut-être que c'est lui qui n'ose pas espérer une danse ?_

« Cette chanson ressemble à une berceuse », commenta encore Zoro en étouffant un faux bâillement. « Ça me donne envie de dormir. » Il feignit de fermer les yeux et changea de position, laissant l'arrière de sa tête reposer doucement sur les genoux de Robin. Elle fut surprise, mais Luffy, Usopp et Chopper ne parurent pas étonnés ils savaient que Zoro pouvait s'assoupir_ absolument_ n'importe où, du moment qu'il avait envie de dormir.

Robin sourit et décida de le laisser faire. La teinte rose de ses joues ne lui avait pas échappée mais elle le garda pour elle. Elle passa la main dans les courts cheveux verts de l'épéiste, le faisant rougir un peu plus. Et Zoro, entêté, simulait toujours un sommeil paisible, ignorant la voix et la caresse apaisantes, ou tout du moins, essayant.

_Sayangku__ jangan kau persoalkan siapa di hati ku_

(Oh chéri n'aie crainte, ne doute jamais d'être dans mon cœur)

_Terukir__ di bintang, tak mungkin hilang cinta ku padamu._

(C'est écrit dans les étoiles, cela ne se perdra jamais, je ne veux que ton bonheur)

* * *

><p>Alors, c'est mignon non ? ^^<p> 


End file.
